Sex, Drugs & Spike
by darthlady
Summary: Crossover. Dean y Sam están investigando en Sunnydale. Durante esa investigación Dean y Spike se conocerán, y parece que se llevan bastante bien.


Humo. Cigarrillos. Camarera guapa y… ¿Mandy? Definitivamente algo no anda bien en este pueblo si en los bares de mala muerte ponen ese tipo de canciones. Algo realmente perverso. Seguro.

Le han dicho que si quiere información tiene que entrar aquí asique, qué remedio, se sienta y pide una cerveza.

-Eh! Willy ¿podrías dejar de torturar nuestros oídos con ese gato maullando y poner algo decente?

La voz que ha hecho esa - por otra parte grandiosa- petición le hace girar la cabeza. Se encuentra con el pelo más raro que ha visto jamás, la pose de Billy Idol, eyeliner negro y gesto de fastidio. Tiene la costumbre de calcular inconscientemente el peligro, deformación profesional, no es que luego importa pero lo hace. El hombre que tiene delante lo califica de peligroso, todo en el son ángulos, sombras muy oscuras y piel muy blanca. Hay algo de felino en su forma de moverse.

-El día que en este que en este antro pongan algo decente yo seré Papa de Roma…

Se sonríe como si disfrutase de un chiste que sólo el entiende. Le tiende la mano.

-Spike

-Dean. …Winchester.

Hay algo que Dean Winchester siempre ha tenido presente. Y eso son las normas, las reglas. Las de su familia claro, la sangre manda. Proteger a su hermano (eso lo hubiera hecho aunque no se lo hubiesen ordenado), salvar gente (en el fondo los Winchester somos buenos tipos) y matar cosas (las cosas no son "buenos tipos" eso desde luego). Para hacer eso a veces es necesario mentir al decir tu nombre (en realidad, siempre tienes que mentir con tu nombre). Asique Dean no tiene todavía muy claro porque le ha dicho su nombre completo, y encima a un vampiro, en un bar de demonios. Bien por ti Dean. Prefiere pensar que la culpa es de Barry Manilow que le ha taladrado las neuronas. Si, debe ser eso.

-No digas muy alto ese apellido por aquí, chico, no les gustan mucho las celebridades.

El rubio oxigenado vuelve su atención a la cerveza.

-Ey Willy de verdad, Pon los sex Pistols, Led Zeppelin, lo que te dé la gana incluso Bonnie Tyler, Pero quita eso ya por todos los infiernos.- Volvió sus ojos azules hacia Dean con una sonrisa socarrona- que clase de impresión le vamos a dar a las visitas.

-No creo que con Bonnie Tyler mejorase mucho mi opinión sobre este sitio.

-Touché

Unos whiskies después y unas cuantas cervezas, aun no tiene muy claras cuantas se encontró pensando que el tipo este no podía ser tan malo ¡Se sabía todas las letras de Led Zeppelin! Vampiro y todo eso tenía que ser buena señal, seguro. Probablemente Sam tuviese algo que objetar a ese razonamiento y seguramente sonaría razonable, algo como "está en un bar de mala muerte, no le conoces y parecía saber quiénes somos eso no puede ser bueno. Además es vampiro, nosotros los matamos ¿recuerdas?" pero ahora mismo está borracho y el bar está lleno de humo y cuando Spike dice "¿Un póker?" de pronto suena como si fuese una idea cojonuda. Coño, si, un póker. Así que le sigue al fondo del local y se encuentra con Spike pegado a su espalda, sujetándole contra él con un solo brazo mientras susurra en su oído "shhh tranquilo campeón. Hoy día libre ¿recuerdas?". El caso es que obviando el desagradable hecho de que a uno se le cae la piel a cachos y el pequeñísimo detalle de que son demonios, no parecen desagradables, y supone que podrá sacarles información. Así que ahí está con un vampiro rubio platino mirándole fijamente, rodeado de demonios con los que va a jugar al póker e intentando no pensar como de mal está que aún sienta el aliento del rubio detrás de la oreja. Supone que si hubiese una graduación que midiese eso estaría bastante arriba en la lista. Aun está colocando sus caras cuando se da cuenta.

-¿Gatitos? ¿Jugáis con gatitos? Estáis hechos unos machotes ¿eh? Yo no juego con gatitos. Me niego

- ¿te van a entrar ahora los escrúpulos, peach?

-No. Es que uno aun tiene su dignidad. ¿Gatitos? Venga hombre eso es una mariconada. Me esperaba más de ti, la verdad.

Lo siguiente se puede resumir en: demonios ofendidos, buena pelea. El rubio se mueve como si llevase toda su vida haciendo lo mismo. Considerando que llevara unos cuantos siglos haciéndolo es comprensible. Si lo suyo es oficio, golpes cortos y eficientes, un , dos y demonio fuera. Lo del vampiro es un puto arte, movimientos líquidos, esquivar, jugar y después, por fin, demonio fuera. Un jodido arte.

Cuando acaban (les echan) fuera del local (genial ya le echan hasta de los bares de demonios) Dean se dispone a marcharse. Y lo haría de no ser porque un vampiro le corta el plazo.

- No pensaras dejar la noche a medias, ¿no? Es de mala educación.

A la mierda los ingleses y su educación. ¿Por que coño este tío de pronto parece más grande? Pero se queda. Un punto para el lado oscuro. Mientras le de whisky y no sangre no tiene nada que objetar a su compañía. Asique le sigue de bar en bar. Le sigue mientras el rubio le recuerda que: "aquí no necesitamos ayuda de los winchesters, nuestra rubia se ocupa". Le sigue hasta una cripta. Y se queda con el viendo una telenovela. Debe estar muy borracho, porque realmente recuerda haber discutido sobre si Annie debe quedarse con Jake o no. ¡Pues claro que no! Que está casado con su hermana, joder, ¿Es que ya nadie respeta a la familia?

Si alguna vez alguien se enterase de lo que paso después y le preguntase a Dean sobre ello, Dean haría dos cosas: La primera echar mano de la primera regla del mentiroso "Si te pillan niégalo hasta el final" y lo segundo, probablemente partirle la cara al otro con un "yo no me acuesto con hombres y menos como vampiros gilipollas". Pero él no se lo va a contar a nadie, y sinceramente duda de que este vampiro tenga mucha vida social, considerando toda la historia de estar enamorado de la Cazadora y tal. Hay que joderse ha tenido que encontrarse con el único vampiro capaz de ir a buscar un alma por amor en 500 km a la redonda..que coño, en todo el puñetero mundo. Para gustarle Led Zeppelin el vampiro nos ha salido cursi de cojones.

Asique, no. Nadie va enterarse de lo que paso después de al telenovela.

Se habían quedado los dos mirando la televisión apagada. Las botellas vacías a su alrededor. El cuerpo laxo y el mundo bastante más borroso que de costumbre. Y de pronto su voz, bajito, en su oído. _Do you take what I take? __Endurance is the Word. Moving back instead of foward seems to me absurd. _Ostia, puta, joder. Metallica y su sangre huyendo en manada hacia un mismo sitio. Su voz continúa grave, firme y mandando escalofríos por su columna. La lengua jugueteando con su oreja realmente está haciendo que se evapore. Coge aire y realmente no entiende porqué no puede moverse, porque no le empuja y le retira. Posiblemente sea porque la lengua ha abandonado su oreja y la boca del rubio ahora se encuentra trazando tatuajes de saliva en su piel. Se aleja un poco para mirarle y joder si esos centímetros no le duelen en sitos que no sabía que existían. Spike, sonríe de lado y Dean siente como se convierte en gelatina mientras el rubio lo empuja al suelo a la vez que le quita la camiseta. El suelo está frio y las manos del rubio también. Su piel se eriza. Sus sentidos se agudizan. Es como estar de caza pero mejor. Agarra al rubio del cuello de la camisa y le besa, no, no le besa, le avasalla, le viola la boca. La lengua dentro y fuera, con fuerza y con rabia. Si quiere follarse a un hombre lo va ha hacer bien y no hay más que hablar. En las películas la gente se acuesta despacio y con muchas caricias. Lo suyo es más bien un descarrilamiento de trenes. No se acarician, chocan, pelean. Demasiada lengua, o demasiado poca. No lo tiene aun muy claro, cuando pueda volver a pensar lo decidirá. Siente los músculos de la espalda de Spike moverse debajo de sus manos . Siente la firmeza del culo mientras su mano sigue su viaje, aparentemente por decisión propia, a través del muslo hacia el calor de la entrepierna del rubio. Spike suelta un sonido gutural que le perseguirá durante semanas, cada vez que se corra, solo o acompañado, lo hará con ese sonido en la cabeza. Spike se desembaraza de la mano de Dean "shhhhhhhhh despacio que no hay prisa pequeño", le aprisiona contra el suelo y le besa y le lame hasta que no queda un solo hueco que no huele al rubio. Baja y baja y lame y besa en todos los sitios menos en el que Dean quiere que le bese y le lama. De pronto, dolor, unos colmillos que se clavan y ¡Oh Dios! Dean siente como el orgasmo le recorre el cuerpo, fuerte, rápido, como una cuchilla, de arriba abajo. Tan fuerte es que no sabe lo que esta diciendo y si lo supiera, si supiese que esta gritando spikespikespikespikespike, tampoco le importaría mucho. Siente los dedos del vampiro deslizándose dentro y en ese momento sabe como se sienten todas las chicas a las que ha follado durante estos años. Se sienten expuestas y suplicantes. A punto de caramelo.

Una embestida fuerte y Spike esta dentro. Calor, dolor y algo que no es ni lo uno ni lo otro, latiendo, sordo, al fondo. Despues de unos momentos Spike se mueve despacio, lento, al cabrón le gusta sacarla casi hasta fuera para volver a meterla de un empujón. Dean se siente follado y aunque se cortaría los dos brazos y la lengua antes de admitirlo le gusta, sentirse tan expuesto y lleno a la vez. Siente como se contraen sus músculos en el orgasmo, todo el puto universo reunido en su culo, en sitios que no sabía que pudiesen latir así. Oye un gemido de Spike que casi es un quejido mmjodersi tan estrecho, Dean, eres tan estrecho. Y como tiembla. Acaba después de él y se siente asquerosamente vacío cuando se retira hacia un lado.

-Nunca consigo llegar a la cama.

Será cabrón, no le queda otra que reírse.

Durante dos semanas Dean no escucho Metallica, y si la escuchaba parecía que no sabía a donde mirar. Sam todavía está preguntándose por qué.


End file.
